Hasta el final
by ann-chan03
Summary: Incluso el pecado de la Codicia, es vulnerable a aquello que puede sacar a flote, una faceta de nosotros mismos que nunca habíamos siquiera imaginado: el amor. Una historia alterna en la que Ban y Elaine superan la más feroz batalla y logran permanecer juntos hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

_Hasta el Final_

_Capítulo I_

_Habiendo vivido por tanto tiempo, habiendo pasado por muchas cosas, habiendo conocido a tantas personas antes; nunca considero que algo en toda su vida realmente valiera la pena. Hasta que la conoció. _

_Ban siempre se caracterizó por su egoísmo y su actitud avara; carente de interés hacia algo ajeno a él o a sus deseos. Después de todo, su personalidad realmente hacía honor a su pecado capital: la codicia. _

_En el fondo sólo trataba de llenar el vacío en su vida a través de su avaricia. Iba tras un motivo, alguna cosa, sin importar que tan insignificante ésta fuera. Su único afán era encontrarle el sentido a su existencia. _

_Y de ese modo, sus caprichos lo llevaron un día hasta el Bosque del Rey Hada en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud. Esta vez el objetivo de Ban había superado hasta su propia codicia al tratar de alcanzar la inmortalidad. _

_Finalmente llegó a su destino, y a pesar de los rumores de alguien que protegía el tesoro, no parecía haber alguien ahí además de él. _

_Ante la situación, Ban no vaciló y fue directamente hacia la fuente. Pero justo en ese momento, apareció frente a él una joven rubia, de baja estatura, lo que hacía difícil distinguir si se trataba de una pequeña niña o no; sin embargo, era realmente hermosa, su piel tan blanca y suave la hacía parecer de porcelana, tan frágil y radiante al mismo tiempo. _

_-¿Te has perdido, niña?- preguntó Ban, con algo de indiferencia. _

_Ella ni siquiera respondió y arrojó a Ban lejos de la fuente. _

_Éste cayó cuesta abajo desde lo más alto de aquel árbol gigantesco, siendo azotado por sus ramas, las cuales amortiguaron (de cierto modo) su inesperada caída. _

_Sin embargo, la obstinación ya era propia de Ban y no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Aun estando lastimado trepó nuevamente, incluso más dispuesto que antes, a tomar el agua de la fuente. _

_Llegó hasta la cima y para su sorpresa, la joven hizo exactamente lo mismo. Antes de darse cuenta, Ban había sido arrojado una vez más por esta extraña chica, quien lanzó una especia de ráfaga hacia él para poder derribarlo. _

_Así se repitió unas dos veces más hasta que Ban subió de nuevo y determinado exclamó: _

_-¡Ya basta!_

_-Eso es lo que debería decir yo- respondió ella. Siendo esta la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras. _

_-De todos modos, ¿quién diablos eres tú, niña?- dijo Ban. _

_-¡No soy una niña!- exclamó. –además, no es como si tuviera la obligación de decírtelo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, te lo diré: Soy quien cuida la Fuente de ladrones canallas, precisamente como tú.- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño a la vez en que adoptaba una posición defensiva. –por otro lado, ¿cómo demonios sigues vivo después de caer tantas veces? ¿Quién… eres?- _

_-No te importa quién soy. Y pues… ni yo mismo sé exactamente qué fue lo que pasó allí abajo. Todas aquellas veces ya sea por las ramas de los árboles o las demás plantas, siempre evitaba lo que sería una mortal caída. En fin…- indicó Ban poniendo un rostro un tanto desdeñoso._

_"__¡Qué extraño! Es como si el bosque lo estuviera protegiendo" pensó la chica en sus adentros, observando muy escéptica._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente, por un repentino movimiento de Ban para apropiarse de la copa con el agua de la fuente. Éste había conseguido atraparla y amenazante, la llevó hasta su boca dispuesto a tomar el contenido de un solo sorbo. _

_-¡Detente!- gritó la joven horrorizada., obligada a usar su magia para evitar que el sagaz muchacho se saliera con la suya. _

_Brotaron del suelo enormes ramas que sujetaron a Ban de brazos y piernas, justo antes de que este pudiese llegar a beber de la copa. _

_La chica suspiró aliviada. _

_-¿Por qué estás tan encaprichado con robarte el agua de la fuente?- increpó. _

_A lo que Ban respondió con una expresión bastante despreocupada: _

_-Verás, he vivido durante mucho tiempo y en todos estos años, nunca me ha sucedido algo bueno. Así que pensé que quizá si vivo más algo bueno podría llegar a ocurrirme algún día. _

_La chica lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Parecía estar atónita con una respuesta tan simple. _

_Al volver en sí, le arrebató la copa y luego lo soltó. _

_-Mira, francamente no me interesan tus motivos. Lo único que sé, es que si tú bebes de la copa, el bosque entero morirá y definitivamente no puedo permitir que eso pase. ¿Entiendes? Así que no insistas, porque tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de que te deje hacerlo.- _

_-Entiendo.- respondió con una sonrisa burlona. –No lo intentaré de nuevo.- _

_-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? ¿Me creíste tan ingenua como para tomarme en serio tus jueguitos? De seguro estás muy acostumbrado a mentir todo el tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que la gente se crea todo lo que les dices.- _

_-No estoy mintiendo.- dijo Ban. _

_"__Como si fuera a creerte… pensó ella. Lo que no sabes es que tengo la habilidad de leer la mente, así que de todas maneras no es como si pudieras mentirme." _

_La muchacha uso su magia en Ban una vez más, y para su desconcierto, éste estaba diciendo la verdad. _

_La expresión en su rostro era indescriptible. Ya no parecía molesta, sino calmada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó él._

_-E… Elaine.- dijo la pequeña, en tono sumiso. _

_-¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó seguidamente. Parecía algo avergonzada._

_-Me llamo Ban.- _

_Se vieron a los ojos fijamente por un momento. _

_-"Ban" ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? Es muy raro- dijo Elaine. _

_-No es raro. ¿A qué clase de nombres estás acostumbrada para decir que el mío es extraño?- respondió._

_-Bueno… yo, realmente no conozco otros nombres, ya que he pasado prácticamente toda mi vida aquí. Lamento decepcionarte.- _

_-¿Así que juzgas precipitadamente mi nombre, eh?, niña. Por otro lado, ¿en serio nunca has ido a otro lugar fuera de aquí?-. Preguntó con estupefacción. _

_-¡Ya te dije que no soy una niña! Y no tengo porque mentirte. Ciertamente, he deseado salir de aquí algunas veces, ya sabes, conocer nuevos lugares y a nuevas personas… No obstante, sería muy egoísta de mi parte simplemente irme y dejar el bosque desprotegido. Ya ves que siempre aparece algún patán como tú queriendo apoderarse del agua de la fuente._

_-Oye, ya te dije que no lo haré. Deberás confiar en mi palabra. _

_-Supongo…._

_Y así transcurrieron los días. Ban y Elaine comenzaron a conocerse, a tratar de entenderse. _

_Incluso alguien tan inmutable como Ban llegó a compartir con Elaine, además de sus pensamientos, las cosas que eran más preciadas para él. _

_-¡Vaya! Es asombroso.- dijo Elaine_

_-Lo sé.- En verdad no creí que fueses a disfrutar de este libro tanto como yo-. Dijo Ban, mientras le mostraba. _

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-No lo sé. _

_-¡Tonto!- exclamo Elaine, de manera dulce._

_Por primera vez apareció un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Ban, quien la observaba cuidadosamente con algo de admiración. _

_Un día, mientras Ban fue por alimento. Elaine ojeaba el libro. _

_-¡Ah!- suspiró.- si tan sólo Ban hubiese venido para llevarme con él y no a la copa con el agua de la Fuente._

_-Si quieres puedo hacerlo- sonó una voz detrás de Elaine. _

_-Bb…ba…Ban!- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías por comida, o algo.- dijo avergonzada._

_- ¡No me asustes así de nuevo!- _

_-Escuché lo que dijiste. Y sabes, prometo que un día te llevaré fuera de aquí y…_ fue interrumpido.-_

_- No es tan fácil. No puedo…_

_Ban interrumpió justo como ella. La tomo de la cintura y totalmente decidido como cuando se conocieron, la besó. _

_Ambos se perdieron dentro de sí. A pesar de la timidez de Elaine, parecía como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca más, se aferró a Ban intensificando el beso, deseaba poder decirle todo lo que sentía y no tuvo el coraje de decir antes. _

_Ban, siquiera podía reaccionar, aun cuando fue él mismo quien lo inició todo. Sólo cruzaba una cosa por su cabeza: "¿Qué esto que siento en mi pecho? Tan intenso que podría decir que hasta duele. Sin embargo, me gusta. No quiero separarme de Elaine jamás…"_

_Después, Ban acarició el rostro de Elaine y besó su frente. _

_-Entiendo que no puedes abandonar este lugar, pero yo tampoco puedo abandonarte a ti. Más que eso, realmente no quiero hacerlo; así que, si así lo quisieras, podría quedarme aquí contigo por siempre.- dijo Ban, sujetando las manos de la bella joven. _

_Los ojos de Elaine brillaban como su estuviera a punto de soltar una lágrima, no obstante parecía tan feliz. Posó sus delicadas y pequeñas manos alrededor de la cintura de Ban y lo abrazó fuertemente. _

_-Entonces, ¡quédate conmigo por siempre!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II_

_-¡Ya basta, ya basta!, Estoy hablando en serio, Ban.- dijo Elaine entre risas. _

_-Fuiste tú quien comenzó, niña.- exclamó, con una sonrisilla pícara._

_-¡Está bien, está bien!- dijo la chica arrojándole un par de bayas en la cara. _

_Ban, tomó a Elaine y la alzó en sus brazos. Ésta, resistiéndose terminó por hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo. _

_La risueña chica yacía sobre Ban, ya que al caer, éste evitó que pudiera lastimarse. El peliblanco, sonrojado por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban, trató de levantarse. Pero Elaine se quedó mirándolo fijo, observaba detalladamente a Ban, lo cual lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya se sentía. _

_-¿Q…qué estás mirando, niña?- exclamó Ban, con un rostro un poco avergonzado. _

_-No es nada, es sólo que en serio… eres… tan perfecto.- dijo ella, espontáneamente como si ni siquiera lo hubiese pensando antes de decirlo. _

_Inmediatamente, ambos estaban tan sonrojados que sus rostros se asemejaban a la grana, casi podían sentir como ardían sus caras. _

_Seguidamente, se levantaron y ambos a una distancia prudencial, comenzaron a reírse después de haber estado jugueteando como niños arrojándose las bayas de los árboles. _

_Realmente la estaban pasando muy bien juntos, se sentía como si no necesitaran más que el uno del otro. _

_-¡Estoy tan cansada!- dijo Elaine, recostándose en el verde suelo, mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_-Duerme un rato.- respondió Ban. –Yo cuidaré la fuente por ti. Así que descansa. _

_-Gracias, Ban.- dijo ella._

_-No tienes que agradecerme- respondió. _

_Elaine empezaba a quedarse dormida. Ban acariciaba su cabello con dulzura. _

_-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo preocupado, Ban._

_-No lo sé, debemos averiguarlo y detenerlo lo antes posible- dijo Elaine, muy asustada. _

_Divisaron un horrendo monstruo rojo y gigantesco que iba acabando con todo a su paso, amenazando con reducir el bosque a cenizas. _

_-No dejaré que destruya algo más aquí.- exclamó Ban. _

_-¡Espera!, aun no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia. Es mejor que huyamos. _

_Ban, ignoró completamente la sugerencia de Elaine y se lanzó hacia el monstruo directo hacia su corazón._

_-¡Acabaré con él!_

_-¡Detente Ban! Ese es un demonio que fue sellado hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón se ha liberado después de tantos años. _

_Ban estaba totalmente empeñado en acabar con el demonio y no escuchaba lo que Elaine decía. _

_Tomó su arma y de un solo golpe le sacó el corazón del pecho. _

_-¡Es todo! No debe quedarle mucho tiempo después de eso. _

_-¡Ban! Te dije que no lo hicieras, este demonio tiene más de un corazón, es imposible que muere con sólo eso._

_No hubo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar para hacer algo, el monstruo los atacó dejándolos gravemente heridos. _

_Estando ambos tumbados en el suelo, luego del feroz ataque. _

_Casi sin fuerzas, Elaine se arrastró hasta llegar a Ban y tomando la copa, suplicó: _

_-¡Ban, por favor toma el agua de la fuente! Sino morirás…- exclamó la chica._

_-¡Tómala tú! No puedes morir. No aquí, no de esta manera. Además, este bosque te necesita.- replicó Ban._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, Elaine tomó la copa rápidamente y bebió el agua. Ban parecía aliviado con su decisión. Cerró sus ojos, estaba feliz de morir si eso significaba que la hermosa joven viviría a cambió. _

_Pero de repente sintió como Elaine se acercó rápidamente hacia él y posando sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, lo besó al mismo tiempo en que lo obligó a beber el agua de la fuente. _

_Ban estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Elaine se había sobre esforzado tanto aun estando tan herida, que simplemente cayó inconsciente luego de salvarlo. _

_Él la tomó en sus brazos, y la traslado a un lugar seguro. Ahora su única determinación era acabar con el demonio que acabó casi por completo con el bosque y había tomado consigo la vida de Elaine. _

_Ban cortó piernas y brazos del monstruo y sacó de su pecho todos los corazones que pudiera tener. Masacró a la horrible criatura hasta finalmente, acabar con ella. _

_Corrió hacia Elaine, quien apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar. _

_-Ban, esta es la última semilla del bosque. Plántala donde quieras, pero no lo dejes morir.-_

_-¡No, eres tú quien debe hacerlo!- exclamó Ban, con una expresión de tristeza y desesperación a la vez. -No me interesa lo demás, por favor resiste.-_

_Elaine, quién sostuvo la mano de su acompañante todo el tiempo mientras yacía en el suelo, de repente se encontraba tumbada de nuevo, como si su último poco de vida se hubiese ido junto con sus esperanzas de permanecer para siempre con Ban. _

_-Ban, yo…- esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la dulce chica. _

_Si bien, el peliblanco estaba desgarrado por dentro, solamente reacciono para abrazarla fuertemente entre sus brazos. _

_Elaine estaba muerta, es todo lo que sabía. Se habría ido, y llevado consigo la felicidad que el pecado de la codicia nunca había podido obtener antes. _

_-Al menos cumpliré su último deseo- se dijo a sí mismo. _

_Y tomo la semilla del árbol donde brotaba la fuente de la juventud y la plantó muy cerca de allí. _

_Pasaron unas horas y Ban se encontraba simplemente sentado junto a Elaine, se negaba a abandonarla ahí. _

_Cuando de repente, para su asombro, la chica en sus brazos parecía empezar a curarse de sus heridas, justo como lo hizo él luego de haber bebido el agua de la fuente. Ban estaba desconcertado. _

_"__Será que al beber un poco del agua tal vez… o quizá sea debido al bosque… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" pensaba Ban confuso por la situación, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía alegre de lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo. _

_-¡Elaine! ¡Elaine, responde! ¿Estás bien? _

_La bella joven abrió sus ojos lentamente; sus mejillas volvían a tomar color, toda su piel cobraba vida de nuevo, no sólo podía observarlo, Ban, quién aún la sostenía, más que eso podía sentirlo, podía sentir como Elaine vivía ahora más que nunca. _

_-B…Ban- dijo, la rubia un poco aturdida. _

_-¡Elaine! Estás viva. En verdad lo estás. No sabes cuánto me alegra, incluso si no sé qué es exactamente lo que pasó, no sabes cuán feliz estoy de que estés aquí conmigo.- salían gratas palabras de la boca de una persona tan egoísta y fría como Ban, de alguien que jamás había pensado en alguien que no fuese el mismo. _

_¿Habría alcanzado más allá de sus grandes ambiciones? ¿Estará experimentando junto a esa hermosa joven, cosas que ni él mismo había imaginado? ¿Podrá el pecado de la codicia, querer algo que no fuese en su propio beneficio por primera vez? ¿Acaso Ban, se había enamorado? _


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí termina este fanfic. En este último capítulo quise agregarle un poco más de "pasión" o algo así. Adoro a esta pareja, se han convertido en mis favoritos y realmente disfruté mucho al escribir la historia; siempre traté de desarrollar diferentes aspectos de los personajes en los tres capítulos para lograr profundizar en sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar, etc. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran al leerlo! Háganme saber sus opiniones, siempre es bueno retroalimentarse.

Saludos!

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo III<em>

_Luego del ataque del demonio, habían pasado muchas cosas. Ambos estuvieron cerca de morir aquella vez; las cosas estuvieron en un punto crítico cuando el bosque fue casi destruido por completo. Sin embargo, lograron sobrevivir y evitar que todo fuera reducido a cenizas. _

_Ban había actuado de manera muy noble aquel día. Y estaba sumamente feliz de que Elaine se encontrara a salvo._

_-Ban, ¿acaso estás…llorando?- preguntó, Elaine conmovida._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, niña tonta? Por supuesto que no estoy llorando.- dijo este mientras pasaba su muñeca en los ojos con disimulo. _

_-Gracias, Ban.- dijo ella mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, amenazando con rebozar en cualquier momento. –Protegiste al bosque y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Además, también arriesgaste tu vida por mí. En verdad me haces muy feliz.- exclamó quebrándose un poco su voz. _

_-¡Tonta! ¿Dije que te iba a proteger no?- sonrió Ban. _

_Elaine saltó a los brazos de Ban y se aferró a él en un cálido abrazo. Se sentía sumamente agradecida por lo que este había hecho por ella, se sentía inmensamente feliz de no haberlo perdido. Realmente estaba dispuesta a morir por él, aún si el tiempo que tenían de estar juntos podría ser corto, para Elaine fue lo suficiente para amarlo como lo amaba, aún si nunca se lo había dicho, era lo más preciado para ella actualmente. _

_Si bien, ninguno entendía cómo es que los dos lograron salvarse después de ser heridos a muerte por el demonio, lo habían logrado y eso era lo relevante del caso. _

_Ban se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, pero luego sucumbió ante sus deseos y la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más. _

_Permanecieron de esa forma durante un pequeño lapso sin decir una palabra., no obstante, era como si sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, como si dijeran lo que ellos parecían incapaces de decir todavía. _

_Ambos se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo, Ban mantenía a Elaine abrazada contra su pecho, ella parecía inmóvil, pero no por mucho tiempo más. Ella acarició el rostro de Ban con dulzura y delicadeza, mientras este la observaba fijamente. Esa mirada inocente y tan decidida a la vez lo estaban volviendo loco, y esa forma encantadora de sus labios…debía besarla, debía besarla ya o enloquecería. _

_La tomo de la nuca y la acercó hacía él, la besó de una forma tan apasionada como ni siquiera él había imaginado. Ambos sumidos en el beso, sintiendo los movimientos de sus lenguas nublarles el pensamiento, hundiéndolos en la profundidad de sus sentimientos, dejándolos ansiosos, deseando un poco más… Estaban siendo impulsivos, sus cuerpos tomaban control de la situación, se apoderaban de sus acciones. _

_Ban recostó a Elaine, no dejaban de besarse sin importar qué. Ella deslizaba sus manos suavemente por debajo de la camisa de Ban, tocaba su espalda, aquella forma perfecta que tenía al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que siempre lucía tan formado y esbelto. Ahora lo estaba sintiendo por ella misma. Se inclinó ligeramente hacía arriba y besó su cuello, desde arriba llegando luego hasta donde se marcaba su clavícula. Ban se acercó quedando totalmente sobre ella, acarició las suaves piernas de Elaine, deslizando sus manos cada vez más hacia arriba, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar casi a la altura de su cintura, donde la mirada en los ojos de la chica le otorgaba el consentimiento para despojarla del vestido blanco que llevaba puesto dejando casi toda su piel al descubierto; era realmente poco lo que quedaba después de eso. Casi instantáneamente la toma con fuerza de los brazos y la besa tan lleno de pasión, completamente sumergido en el deseo. El roce de sus cuerpos se volvía cada vez más tentador, las caricias y los besos los hacían delirar. _

_Ban se quitó la chaqueta junto con esa camisa que estaba ahogándolo tanto por fuera como por dentro. Elaine desabrocha entonces el pantalón de Ban igualando de esta forma, las posibilidades. _

_Son indescriptibles e infinitas las sensaciones que podían sentir en ese momento; en ese tipo de situaciones, ya no queda nada una vez que se deja de hablar, una vez que dejas de ser capaz de detenerte. Solo sigues sin saber lo lejos que puedes llegar. _

_Entre besos y caricias las últimas prendas desaparecieron. Ambos exploran juntos una nueva faceta. Siempre genera incertidumbre aquello que no se conoce, aquello que es completamente nuevo. _

_Elaine observa con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, Ban puede sentir su cuerpo temblar._

_-¿Estás bien con esto?- pregunta algo confuso._

_La pregunta repentina la había tomado por sorpresa. Llevaban ya su tiempo en silencio… _

_-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Elaine, sintiendo instantáneamente como sus mejillas enrojecidas ardían. _

_Llegados a este punto, avanzan a la siguiente etapa. No hubo más dudas por parte de ninguno, sabían lo que querían y no iban a detenerse. _

_-¡Te amo! Te amo, Elaine- dijo Ban recuperando un poco el aliento. _

_-Yo también, Ban.- respondió ella imponente. _

_Lo que antes parecía una utopía para ambos, estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Ban, que vagó durante muchos años en busca de algo que diera sentido a su vida, deseando vivir una verdadera aventura que pudiera acabar con la miseria de su rutina, que destrozara aquellos desolados momentos; tenía ahora algo que apreciaba incluso más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo; estaba teniendo la mayor experiencia sintiendo por primera vez lo que es amar. _

_Mientras que Elaine, quien temía vivir en soledad el resto de sus días, despojándose de sus sueños, renunciando a su propia felicidad…. Nunca tendría que preocuparse de nuevo, ahora tenía a Ban._

_Un frenesí de emociones los poseía. Era una sensación única y liberadora expresar aquellos pensamientos, con más que palabras. _

_Exhaustos, se quedaron dormidos. Ban posaba su mano sobre el soñoliento rostro de Elaine, que recostada a su pecho, abrazaba el torso del peliblanco. _

_Al despertar, era difícil para ambos distinguir el fantástico momento que recién vivieron con la realidad. Les parecía un sueño poder sentirse de esta forma, tan felices, tan completos. _

_Pasaron los días y luego las semanas y aquellos dos reían y jugaban como unos niños. Aún si discutían como solían hacerlo, siquiera eran capaces de ignorarse por más de tres minutos. Era el tipo de relación que les permitía aprender siempre el uno del otro, no sólo crecían como una pareja, sino como personas. Los dos podían notar el cambio al interactuar. Desde la dulzura de Ban, hasta la osadía de Elaine. _

_-Me divierto tanto contigo, en serio. Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero gracias por insistir aquella vez.- dijo Elaine._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó Ban. _

_-Ya sabes, en aquel entonces, cuando tratabas de robar la copa. Si no hubieses subido una y otra vez como un loco, nunca habría sido capaz de ser tan afortunada como lo soy ahora por tenerte a mi lado.- dijo la rubia._

_-Siempre dices todo tipo de cosas vergonzosas, niña.- dijo él entre risas._

_-¡Qué tonto eres!- respondió algo molesta.-No te preocupes, me retract…- fue interrumpida por Ban, quien puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y se acercó lentamente a ella._

_-Te prometí que iba a estar contigo para siempre, ¿cierto?_

_-Lo sé, es sólo que…-_

_-Elaine, dije que nunca te dejaré sola de nuevo. ¡Jamás! Seremos tú y yo hasta el final, sin importar qué.- dijo besándola tiernamente, tomando su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos. _

_-¡Gracias, Ban! Por hacerme infinitamente feliz.- dijo, con un rostro lleno de vida.- _

_Esta es la historia del pecado de la codicia, siempre ensimismado en sus asuntos, insensible y algo apático, al lado de una chica como Elaine, nada más ni nada menos que la santa que protegía la fuente de la juventud, noble y bondadosa, dispuesta a sacrificarse ella misma con tal de proteger la fuente y el bosque._

_Algunas veces el amor surge de la forma en que menos se imagina, algunas veces las persona que jamás imaginamos sea quien nos entienda a la perfección, a veces sencillamente no buscamos el amor sino que él nos encuentra a nosotros. _

_A través de las vicisitudes el amor de Ban y Elaine crece y crece cada día que pasa… _

_-Y si la eternidad es lo que nos espera, será el cielo si es contigo.- dijo el codicioso Ban. _


End file.
